One Way Ticket
"One Way Ticket" is the fourteenth episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on January 24, 1986 and repeated on June 27, 1986. Summary The death of a prominent district attorney leads Crockett to an attorney who has a history of getting dealers out of drug raps. Plot Crockett and Tubbs are attending the wedding of the daughter of Deputy District Attorney Richard Langley (Jon DeVries). During the reception an assassin, Philippe Sagot (Lothaire Bluteau) disguised as a waiter shoots and kills Langley and twin teen-age bridesmaids and escapes in a boat. Attorney Laurence Thurmond (John Heard), an old adversary of Crockett's and Langley's best friend, is there too and he and Crockett have a heated discussion over their history together before Tubbs intervenes. Crockett tells Tubbs that years earlier he was breaking in a new Vice cop named Grainy (who just had a child) when they encountered a drug rip-off while undercover. The drug dealer shot and killed Grainy, Crockett apprehended the shooter, roughed him up a little, then Thurmond was able to get the shooter a mistrial due to a "shaky due process rap". Castillo said Langley was guiding the DEA in bringing pressure against Jean Faber, a French-Canadian drug connection, and wants the team to concentrate on a bar in Fort Lauderdale where Faber's people have been spotted. Sagot and Marcel (Guy Thauvette) get into a heated argument (resulting in Sagot pulling a fork on Marcel) over whether Faber would approve of what was done when Switek and Zito take him in on possession charges. While in jail, Thurmond shows up and begins questioning Sagot and reveals that Thurmond is being paid for defense and to get him out of jail. Jean Faber (Jean-Pierre Matte) and Thurmond discuss the Langley killing and Thurmond cannot continue to defend his associates after Langley is killed and wants out of his association, Faber will not allow it and insists Thurmond get Sagot off. Crockett is due for a briefing with Tubbs and Castillo over the Langley killings, but Crockett begs off, saying he "went to see his therapist" and heads for the rifle range while Thurmond boards his private jet he pilots and takes off for a flight. Crockett picks up his Ferrari at Tommy's (Annie Golden) garage (which is where Thurmond's is also being repaired) and gets an anonymous call that Sagot is the killer. Castillo feels Crockett doesn't have enough evidence to tie Sagot to the killings but allows him to investigate further. They bring in Marcel and he says Sagot may be crazy enough to kill Langley but won't confirm anything and "lawyers up". Thurmond and his ex-wife Alecia are talking when Crockett stops in to confront Thurmond about Sagot and he is the prime suspect in Langley's killing and Thurmond seems indifferent. Later Marcel is killed by Sagot while in the shower. Trudy said that Thurmond and Sagot met together in Lauderdale, possibly telling Sagot about the tip which caused Marcel to be killed. Castillo likes the theory but wants a case. Faber is concerned about the heat Sagot's actions are causing, but Sagot is confident Thrumond will make sure he's covered, but Faber wants Sagot to disappear and Thurmond "taken care of". Sagot (while being tailed by Switek and Trudy) stops to tell them that he was leaving the country the next day. Thurmond, meanwhile, is taking his jet for some "high altitude meditation", and can't get Crockett's words about allowing Sagot to go free and Langley dying out of his head, and he takes his jet into freefall and crashes into the ocean. The plane wreckage was recovered but no body. Crockett receives another anonymous tip saying that the gun used in the killing is in a safe deposit box at First Miami Bank and the caterers uniform used was stolen a week before. Tubbs traced the call to an apartment where they found an answering machine which can be triggered from any phone. Sagot is leaving on a plane out of the country and Zito obtains a warrant to get into the safe deposit box to retrieve the gun, which Castillo says is needed for probable cause to arrest Sagot. Zito did retrieve the gun and they move in, but Sagot pulls out another gun and shoots his way out, then steals a boat to escape with Crockett, Tubbs, and the harbor patrol on his heels. The police catch up to and arrest Sagot. Crockett and Tubbs go see Tommy about Thurmond's car, and Tommy gave them a package Thurmond had delivered there specifically for Crockett, which were signed affidavits about the whole Faber operation, and they arrest Faber. Then Crockett and Tubbs go to see Alecia about the anonymous calls (one was made after the crash), she shows them a picture of him on a island near Bimini where he was the most happy, so Crockett and Tubbs head for Bimini, where they find Thurmond alive, having parachuted to a liferaft, which was then sailed to Bimini, then took a seaplane to the island. Thurmond explains how he's given up everything to try to make things right, that he knows it doesn't square him with Crockett. Then Crockett replies - "Hell, you want to be dead? Bang, you're dead," implying that they would leave him be on the island. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *John Heard as Laurence Thurmond *Jan Hammer as Wedding Musician *Lothaire Bluteau as Philippe Sagot *Jean-Pierre Matte as Jean Faber *Guy Thauvette as Marcel *Annie Golden as Tommy Co-Starring *Jon DeVries as A.D.A. Richard Langley *Rose McVeigh as Alecia Notes * Jan Hammer has a cameo as a wedding musician in this episode. He would play at another wedding (Sonny and Caitlin) in the fourth season episode "Like A Hurricane". * This marks the first of two appearances of Annie Golden as Crockett's mechanic, Tommy. The second would be in the episode "Florence Italy". * Vice producer Richard Brams makes a cameo appearance as the firing range supervisor where Crockett takes target practice. * Zito's beard reappears for a final time, despite him being clean-shaven in many preceding episodes. This continuity error is probably because the studio changed the running order of the episodes when they broadcast them, and it happened several times during season 2. Production Notes *Filmed: September 16 - September 27, 1985 *Production Code: 60040 *Production Order: 30 Filming Locations *4000 Towerside Terrace, Miami (Opening with marriage and shootings) *Across from Omni Hotel, Biscayne Bvd and 15. Street (Tommy's garage) *Chalk's Ocean Airways, Watson Island on MacArthur Causeway, Miami Beach (Sagot attempts escape) *Bridge Collins Canal at 24th Street, Miami Beach (Crockett jumps on Sagot's boat) *Virginia Key east end ("Bimini" where Thurmond landed) Music *"Kyrie" by Mr. Mister (Sagot and Marcel at bar) *"Face The Face" by Pete Townshend (during Thurmond's flight and Crockett at firing range) *"Mustang Sally" by Wilson Pickett (at Tommy's garage) Jan Hammer Music *"Last Flight" (Faber/Thurmond at stable, Crockett/Thurmond at art gallery, Thurmond's plane crash) *"Rum Cay" (At wedding, later Crockett/Tubbs find Thurmond on Bimini) Quotes *"What'd you do, trade in your conscience when you passed the bar!?" -- Crockett to Thurmond *''"Don't read me the record, pal, there aren't any technicalities to hide behind on the street!" -- Crockett to Thurmond after Langley's murder'' *"You've been running up a BIG phone bill!" -- Sargot to Marcel before shooting him *''"You think the guy practices being a ''tubesteak?" -- Switek about Sagot *"Blink, and you're MINE!" -- Crockett after apprehending Sagot Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes